Black Roses
by KagomeDeLunaHigurashi
Summary: Manga setting, maybe a little anime. Galaxia is gone, and Chaos is defeated. Who's this new enemy, and what does she want with Mamoru? Mamoru, has been acting strangely, and even broke up with our beloved moon bunny! Will things work out!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Roses**

Chapter 1: Why?

**Me:**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so no flames please, I hope you enjoy!  
**Usagi:**Kagzy-chan, you have to say it.  
**Me:**Do i have to?!  
**Usagi:**Yes!  
**Me:**Fine... I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

"Mamo-chan! Please don't do this!"Uasgi screamed as she ran after Mamoru in the pouring rain. He stopped and turned around. "What do you want from me Usagi," he snapped at her. She looked at him with the worst kind of pain in her eyes, heartbreak. "Why are you doing this…"she asked him as tears ran down her face. He looked her, trying to be hateful, what she didn't know was that he was doing this to protect her; at least that's what he thought. "I just don't feel the same anymore… I'm sorry." He walked off with tears rolling down his face as the rain fell harder. He tried his hardest to keep walking as he heard her screaming for him. "Mamoru… MAMORU! MAMORU WAIT PLEASE! MAMORU!" Usagi fell to her knees as she screamed and sobbed for her lost lover.

* * *

It's short, I know, but this is just a preview. If I get good reviews, then I'll continue. Until next time, peace out girl scout!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it going to be ok?

**Me: **Hey theremoonies! are you excited for chapter 2?!  
**Usagi:**Kagome, you know you have to say it.  
**Me:***sigh* fine, I don't own Sailor Moon.

_**Last time**_  
_"Mamoru… MAMORU! MAMORU WAIT PLEASE! MAMORU!" Usagi fell to her knees as she screamed and sobbed for her lost lover._

* * *

**2 weeks later**

*Knock, knock, knock* "Usagi, sweetheart, please come out… you haven't come out of your room in 2 weeks," said Mrs. Tsukino to her fragile daughter, "Usagi." The young girl made no sound from inside her room. Slowly Mrs. Tsukino opened the door to her daughter's room and was shocked by what she saw. A broken Usagi lay there on the bed, her hair was knotted and dirty, like she hadn't showered since she got home 2 weeks before. Her usually beautiful creamy skin was ghost pale and her striking cerulean blue eyes were blank and empty. She looked like the shell of the once happy girl that everyone used to know. Usagi's mother ran to her daughter's bed and held onto her tight. "Oh Usagi! My poor baby!" exclaimed Mrs. Tsukino. Usagi continued to lie on her bed, not speaking and staring off into space. Suddenly she began to cry uncontrollably, "he's gone mama! I-I'm not g-good enough f-for h-him," she said in-between her heart wrenching sobs. Her mother held her closer and stroked her tangled hair. "Sh sweetheart, what happened," she asked. Chibi-Usa walked in and looked at Usagi. "It's my entire fault! If I hadn't come here in the first place none of this would have happened!" Usagi looked up at her and sniffed as her mother walked out, "Chibi-Usa i-it's not y-your fault," she said starting to calm down, "come here." Chibi-Usa walked up to Usagi and she picked up the pink haired little girl. "You've been so sad Usagi… are you sure it's not my fault?" she asked. Usagi nodded, "Yes I'm sure." She kissed Chibi-Usa on the forehead. "I promise not to be sad anymore ok?" the young girl nodded and smiled. They hugged and then Chibi-Usa walked downstairs. Usagi got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then stepped in. Then the young girl began to cry silently, she knew that with all of the water and noise that no one would notice. After she got out and finished brushing her hair, she put on some black skinny jeans, black corset top, some combat boots, and packed her bag and grabbed some black hair coloring. It was time for a change. Then in the dead of night she snuck out of the place she used to call home. As she was walking she looked back and took her hair down from her signature "meatballs". Then Usagi, walked away from her life there in that small house she'd grown up in.  
Usagi walked into her hotel, and set her bag on the ground then walked into the bathroom. She got out the black hair dye and began to put it on. She began to think about everything that had happened in the last two weeks. "I'm sorry everyone… I had to leave…" Usagi said quietly. Of course she would still go and be sailor moon when she needed to be, but she wouldn't stay longer than she had to. She didn't want to risk seeing him. She didn't even want to think about him… but she couldn't help it. Mamoru Chiba was the man that broke her heart, but she still loved him. That's what hurt the most. After she colored her hair that beautiful midnight black she tied it up in a high ponytail and went to sleep.

* * *

I thought you might want a nice long chapter! leave reviews, in order for me to write more!


End file.
